


Aggravating

by Mercurial_Magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Valuing Merlin's Opinion, Canon Era, Council Meeting, Drabble, Gen, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/Mercurial_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene that definitely should have happened in canon.</p><p>Drabble inspired by <a href="http://merlinsbed.tumblr.com/post/135555662548/guys-i-just-thought-of-something-brilliant">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggravating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/gifts).



Arthur made a valiant effort to hold back a sigh as his eyes followed a bird flying past the window. If he was anyone other than the King of Camelot he'd be outdoors under the loving sun right now, the cool breeze sweeping through his hair and across the kingdom like a luxurious gift. As was typical, he privately mourned his lack of freedom. He didn't dwell on it though; he had the discipline of a proper King, and a genuine concern for the well-being of his citizens to keep him present. That being said, the council wasn't making it all that easy for him.

"If I may, my Lord, I believe we've been far too generous with our food supply in winters past," Agravaine remarked.

"Have you some alternative then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you found some means to ensure the outer villages have a more plentiful harvest, thus reducing the need for rationing?"

"No, Sire. You misunderstand. I am suggesting that by supplying these villages with a quarter of their current ration, they'll be forced to prove themselves self-sufficient."

"You believe we should provide  _less_  amenities than we did last year, with no auxiliary aid to their plight? The people nearly starved to death before we'd sent supplies," Arthur said.

"You spoil them, my Lord. Surely they're wise enough to prepare for such events beforehand. They're working people, there's no reason they can't save their coin and stock up on food throughout the summer and autumn."

Arthur grimaced, doubtful. He wasn't as knowledgeable on peasant life as he ought to be, which was the reason he'd held this meeting in the first place. He'd come into this discussion comfortable with certain opinions and thoughts -namely that when his citizens needed him he'd be there to help them- but Agravaine seemed to have a talent for making him second-guess himself. In theory, that was what any fine King should want in a council member; but frankly, he wasn't quite convinced it was a good thing.

He stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. Agravaine sat across him, the picture of wealth with his fine clothes and gaudy jewelry. It occurred to Arthur that they both may be too far removed from the problem to make such a decision on their own.

"We can begin working out the details of the supply cut tonight-"

"Not so fast, Uncle. I don't feel we should take action without fully understanding the situation. Perhaps Merlin could provide some insight?"

"Your servant?" Agravaine all but sneered.

"Yes, I think that's a fine idea. Merlin, you grew up in a poor village that was largely ignored by its King. Would you care to tell us your thoughts on the matter?"

Merlin gave him a respectful nod before standing up straight. "Of course, Sire. I don't agree that sending less provisions is the best course of action." He turned to look at Agravaine pointedly. "You see, the thing about poverty is that you simply do not  _have_  the money or food to spare. There can be little to no preparation for seasonal famine when you barely have enough to scrape by as is. In the event of a bad harvest, to provide for or to neglect these villages is the difference between them surviving the winter or perishing."

"Go on," Arthur encouraged.

"Moreover, the presence of supplies speaks of the presence of the King. Villages that are ignored are much more likely to be raided than villages that are clearly being watched over."

A swell of pride resonated in Arthur's chest at Merlin's pragmatic response. There were a few quiet murmurs of approval to be heard around them.

"I see. Thank you, Merlin. You've been quite helpful."

The small smile Merlin gave him at the praise was so terribly fond he almost felt embarrassed that they weren't in private.

"Oh come now, that's utter nonsense. It's obvious the boy wants to encourage our generosity for the sake of loyalty among fellow peasants. He'd rather they live in luxury than work for anything."

At his side, Merlin stiffened. Before Arthur could reply in his defense, he was speaking:

" _Luxury_? Forgive me, I wasn't aware the bare minimum Uther had been sending constituted finer living. A family of five splitting the single loaf of bread they've been rationed? Why, they're living like nobility!" Merlin huffed.

"My Lord, if you'd be so kind as to silence your servant. This has been a waste of our time. His knowledge of politics is evidently lacking."

"I happen to find Merlin's thoughts on the subject valuable," Arthur insisted, reaching for his goblet of wine.

"God knows why. You've a table full of gentleman who ruled alongside your father for 30 years, and yet you turn to a servant for counsel."

"You know, I think he's right, Sire," Merlin interjected. "What would I, a servant, know about peasant life? Clearly Aggravating is more informed on the topic than I."

Arthur choked, nearly spitting the wine he was sipping as he suppressed the laughter threatening to bubble up. Merlin, ever-brazen, kept his head high.

Agravaine sputtered at the display. "My Lord, you would sit there and let him call me-"

"Oh, is that Gaius I hear?"

"I don't hear anything," Agravaine spat.

"Yes that's him, I'm sure of it! It's been lovely, really, but unfortunately duty calls. If you'll excuse me, Sire?" Merlin asked, eyes vibrant and amused. His carefree demeanor was making Agravaine angrier by the second.

"Of course, Merlin." Arthur caught his blue sleeve as he made to leave, "And thank you."

He turned back to his uncle, confident in himself and his stance on the matter. In the future, he'd seek Merlin out first. It'd surely spare them all the  _aggravation._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://merlinslittlebottom.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
